<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Peer Pressure by detrixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071909">The Power of Peer Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrixx/pseuds/detrixx'>detrixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Harry is an oblivious little shit, M/M, No War AU, That one epic moment of house unity, Tom is definitely in on it too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, cliché as fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrixx/pseuds/detrixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare goes horribly wrong. </p><p>(Or in which the whole of Hogwarts unites just to fuck Harry Potter over.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in a circle on the floor of the common room, huddled around the fireplace, passing the bottle of Firewhiskey around. </p><p>“ Alright then, oh mighty Harry Potter, “ Dean said mockingly. The fire cast shadows on his face, making it seem impossibly long and grim. Against his will, Harry felt shivers run up his spine. He attributed it to the alcohol. </p><p>“ I dare you to kiss Riddle! “ </p><p>Harry’s brain crashed into a halt. “ ...What? “ </p><p>On queue, a chorus of laughter erupted around him. Ron had even doubled over, clutching his stomach as he shook with laughter. Neville cheered. Seamus was <em> wolf-whistling </em>. </p><p>Harry wished he was dead. </p><p>“ Get any girl or guy, you said. “ Dean practically sang, waving his goblet around even as splashes of Firewhiskey spilled over. </p><p>“ That was a joke and you know it! “ Harry sputtered. Ron’s laugh launched into a crescendo and Harry tried not to feel too betrayed. </p><p>“ Doesn’t matter! This is Truth or Dare! “ Seamus said gleefully. “ You knew what you were getting into when you brought the Firewhiskey! “ </p><p>Harry brought his hands to his face. He should’ve never smuggled the Firewhiskey into his trunk. Neville patted his shoulder in a gesture that would have been comforting, were he not snickering all the while. </p><p>Ron was <em> still </em> cackling. </p><p>“ So here is your quest. “ Dean announced, brandishing his goblet like a sword. “ You’ve got to play the playboy.“ </p><p>“ No. “ </p><p>“ No? “ Dean echoed. The confusion in his face eventually gave way. “ You can’t say no! ‘Tis a crime. “ </p><p>“ No backing out. “ Ron finally spoke up. “ Said so yourself, remember? “ </p><p>Harry did not <em> ever </em> remember saying that. Ron shrugged unapologetically, deflecting Harry’s murderous glare with ease. </p><p>“ Bloody hell, are you a Gryffindor or not! “ Seamus whooped. Dean waved his goblet angrily at him. “ You have to! “ </p><p>“ No! “ </p><p>“ Yes! “ </p><p>Harry groaned once more before tipping his head and gulping down his whole goblet at once. Dean laughed and refilled Harry’s goblet. “ It’s our last year at Hogwarts. Don’t you want to make some memories? “</p><p>“ No. “ Harry deadpanned. Ron guffawed, slamming his hand against the floor like Harry had just said the funniest thing ever. </p><p>“ Too bad. “ Dean slurred. He slung an arm across Seamus’ shoulder. “ We’ll make you, with the power of Peer Pressure! “ </p><p>Ron slapped his back hard enough to sting. Harry only burrowed his head into his arms. </p><p>“ Don’t worry. “ He grinned, enjoying this way too much. “ They probably won’t even remember this in the morning. “ </p><p>Harry nodded. Ron was right. Dean and Thomas were practically sloshed. Neville could barely walk straight. He clenched his fists. </p><p>“ Who wants more Firewhiskey! “ </p><p>They cheered.</p><p>Harry hid his smirk behind the bottle. </p>
<hr/><p>They did not forget in the morning.</p><p>Head pounding, Harry groaned into his pillow. Dangerously bright rays of sunlight streamed into the room. Annoyed, he flung the covers over his head. </p><p>“ Wake up, Harry. “ Someone nudged him. “ You’ve got a busy day today. “ </p><p>“ What? “ Harry croaked, peeking out from under the covers. Dean loomed over him, a demented grin on his face.</p><p>“ Remember last night? “ </p><p>Unwisely, Harry faltered. “ ...No. “ </p><p>“ Liar. “ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Ron called out. </p><p>“ Prat. “ Harry snapped back. “ Leave me sleep. “</p><p>“ Aw, “ Dean crooned. “ Did you think we would forget?” </p><p>Why he thought it was a good idea to bring out the Firewhiskey, Harry would never know. </p><p>“ You’ll miss breakfast. “ </p><p>Groaning, he sat up, glaring daggers at all of them. Seamus didn’t even blink. Neville and Dean seemed just as unaffected.</p><p>Ron, like the complete and utter bastard he was, laughed. </p>
<hr/><p>“ What’s up his ass? “ Ginny muttered when Harry had snapped at her for asking to pass the jam. </p><p>“ It’s more like, “ Ron paused to take a bite out of his scone, “ what <em> isn’t </em>up his ass. “ </p><p>“ Ron! “ Harry shrieked. Ron didn’t even spare a glance. Defeated, Harry thumped his head on the table. </p><p>Ginny’s snicker was as loud as it was insulting. </p><p>“ At least, “ Harry began, massaging his temples. “ At least say it softer. I feel like I got hit by a train. “ </p><p>Ron pushed a plate of scones towards him. “ Eat. It helps with the headache. “ He said sympathetically. </p><p>“ Were you drinking last night? “ Hermione hissed. “ I should have known! “ She said when they both stiffened. </p><p>“ It was Harry’s idea! “ Ron countered. He raised his hands up in defense, looking anywhere but Harry. Beside him, Ginny howled, already clutching her sides. </p><p>“ Ron! “ </p><p>“ Harry! “ </p><p>“ You snuck in alcohol! I can’t believe you. “ Hermione scowled. Her voice raised in volume making Harry’s head pound. </p><p>“ Keep it down! “ </p><p>She scoffed. “ Honestly, you <em> deserve </em> the pain. I hope you’ve learned your lesson. “ </p><p>“ Oh believe me, he’s definitely learned his lesson. “ Seamus snickered as he walked past them. </p><p>“ What happened last night? “ Ginny asked, nudging Ron insistently. Hermione even leaned in closer. </p><p>“ Oh my god, Ron, if you say a single word—“ </p><p>“ Harry got dared to make out with Riddle. “ Neville said, slipping beside Hermione. </p><p>Harry reached over and punched him in the arm as hard as he could. </p><p>“ Okay, rude. “ Neville said, rubbing his arm gingerly. “ They would’ve found out sooner or later anyway! “ </p><p>“ You were supposed to be on my side! “ Harry hissed</p><p>“ Why me? “ </p><p>“ Because you’re the nice one! “ </p><p>“ Calm down. I’m sure they’re only joking. “ Hermione pointed out. Across the table, Ron shook his head pointedly. Harry gave him the finger. </p><p>“ Do you really think so? “ It came out petulant and whiny and Harry couldn’t bring himself to care. </p><p>“ Of course. “ Hermione patted his arm comfortingly. “Who else knows? Dean and Seamus? I’ll give them a week before they move on.“ </p><p>Hope wormed its way into his chest. Harry nodded mutely. He took another bite out of his scone, ignoring the dry burn of his throat. </p><p>Hermione was right. They’d move on eventually. Harry could be patient, he could wait. </p><p>Just a week. It’ll all be over in a week. </p>
<hr/><p>True to Hermione’s word, the rest of the day passed on calmly. </p><p>Sure there were a few jokes here and there during Charms and Divination, but by lunch it was as if last night never happened. </p><p>The calm before the storm. </p><p>Looking back, Harry was a fool to not have seen the signs.</p><p>Ron, who was usually his partner in Potions, had grabbed Hermione’s arm and practically flew to his seat. Seamus was with Dean. Neville was conveniently missing. Lavender was with <em> Pansy fucking Parkinson </em>.</p><p>The only empty seat left was in the second row to the left side of the room. </p><p>Right next to Riddle. </p><p>“ Mr Potter, please take a seat. “ Slughorn chortled, his back turned as he wrote instructions on the black board.</p><p>Numb, Harry walked mechanically to Riddle, still processing everything.  </p><p>“ The power of Peer Pressure. “ Dean winked as Harry walked past him. </p><p>
  <em> What. The. Fuck. </em>
</p><p>It was then Harry decided that they were definitely not over it, and he was most certainly screwed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 1.  </em> </span>
</p><p>“ Harry. “ </p><p>His head snapped up, warmth spreading from his chest and into his cheeks. </p><p>“ Yes? “ He had called him <em> Harry. </em> He had, at most, spoken to Riddle about three times in their whole seven years of schooling. Harry wasn’t even sure if he knew his name. </p><p>Obviously, he did. Harry was couldn’t help but feel proud, which, in all honesty, he found quite pathetic now. </p><p>“ Would you cut the Knotgrass, please? “ Riddle said politely, a smile on his face. Mutely, he nodded, taking the plate of Knotgrass and started dicing.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Harry.’ </em>
</p><p>He shivered, goosebumps running down his arms. Harry put the knife down and pinched himself hard on the fleshy part of his arm to ward away all and any unwanted thoughts. </p><p>It was going to be a <em> long </em> day.</p>
<hr/><p>“ All of you are horrible people, “ He fumed, pacing holes into the carpet of the common room. “ The whole lot of you. Complete monsters. “</p><p>Sprawled across the couch, nestled comfortably between Ginny and Parvati, Lavender giggled.  “ Come on, Harry. Aren’t you enjoying this, just a little bit? “ </p><p>“ Not even the slightest.” </p><p>She tutted, wagging her finger at him. “ I was in Potions with you, you don’t have to lie, Harry. Not to me. “ </p><p>“ I barely even spoke to him! “ </p><p>“ Harry, mate, you didn’t have to. “ Dean quipped. He placed his book down on his lap, and sat up straight, his eyes strangely solemn. “ Do you know, when you blush it goes all the way to your neck? “ </p><p>Harry scowled, fuming even harder and <em> definitely not blushing </em>. </p><p>“ Hey, he’s doing it right now! “ Ginny squealed.  “That’s adorable.” </p><p>Lavender nodded with fervour. “ Isn’t it? I bet Riddle thought so too. “ They all burst into giggles. Harry stood in front of them, feeling dumb and out of place. Since when were Lavender and Ginny friends, anyway? </p><p>” I don’t know what you’re planning, “ he gestured to the two of them, “ but it’s not going to work<em> . </em>“ He sighed, massaging his temples in an attempt to calm the war that was currently going on in his head. </p><p>“ We’ll see about that. '' Lavender stated calmly. She was grinning, eyes looking him over like he was a piece of meat and Harry felt instantly on alert. Gryffindor or not, he knew how to pick his battles.  </p><p>With one last glare, he headed up to the dorms to sleep his headache off, blissfully unaware with the matching, sly grins they shared behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 3 </em> </span>
</p><p>Harry fell into his seat with a huff. Panting, he wiped a sleeve across his forehead and looked across the empty classroom, a satisfied smile on his face. It had been a long run from the Dining hall to the Divination classroom but it was certainly worth it. </p><p>Dean hadn’t stopped with Potions. He ended up sitting next to Riddle for every class they shared with the Slytherins. And of course, they shared almost <em> every single class </em> with Slytherins. And of course, Riddle was an ambitious, insane, piece of shit who decided to take every single course except for Care of Magical Creatures. </p><p>Today, however, would be different. Harry made sure he was the first in class. There was an odd number of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Unless they wanted to end up with a Slytherin, someone would <em> have </em> to sit with him. </p><p>And none of the decent Slytherins were in Divination. They were the worst of the worst: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. </p><p>Which was just <em> perfect </em> for Harry. </p><p>A small, satisfied smile inched its way onto his face.  Feeling incredibly proud, Harry decided to treat himself to a short nap before class started. He had woken up a whole half an hour earlier to get to class before anyone else did. </p><p>Glancing at the clock, he yawned before laying his head on the table, cushioning it on his arms as he dozed off. </p><p><br/>
Then, moments later, someone nudged him, a warm hand gently shaking him awake.</p><p>Harry immediately knew something was wrong. </p><p>None of the Gryffindors would have <em> gently nudged </em> him awake. Not Lavender, or Parvati and definitely not Ron or Dean. </p><p>Harry steeled himself, lifting his head up just an inch to peek at whoever was beside him. </p><p>And there he was, Tom Riddle, sitting beside him, the same small smile that was practically glued onto his face. </p><p>Harry couldn’t even manage to force himself to smile. </p><p>“ Class is starting soon, “ Riddle must have felt bad, although he didn’t look or sound it. Instead, there was an odd glint in his eye. “ Oh, “ he gestured to the seat, left hand still on Harry’s shoulder. “ You don’t mind, do you? It was the only one left. “ </p><p>Harry whipped around, eyes scanning the classroom with ill-disguised desperation. It wasn’t until he spotted Malfoy and Ron together did he realise how serious the situation was. </p><p>He had grossly underestimated how far they were willing to go.</p><p> He glanced at Riddle, who was busy taking out his quill and paper. As if sensing him, Riddle gave him a dazzling smile which went straight to Harry’s chest like a dagger.</p><p>
  <em> He had underestimated them, and now, he was paying the price. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> “ Are you guys actually serious about this? “ Harry asked him as they made they’re way out of class, latching onto Ron’s sleeve with a tight grip. He forced Ron to match his pace, letting their classmates walk past them. They had a free period after this, anyway. </p><p>Ron shook his head. “ Look, mate, I’m just the footman. It’s Dean and Lavender you’re looking for. “ </p><p>“ Still. “ Harry hissed. “ You’d rather sit with <em> Malfoy </em>, seriously? “ </p><p>Ron held his hands up in defence. “ Yes, because Lavender will <em> kill </em> me if I don’t. She really will, “ he added when Harry scoffed. “ Remember Sally-Anne Perks? “ </p><p>“ Who? “ </p><p>“ Exactly. “ </p><p>The way Ron said it made the hair on the back of his neck stand. And then it made Harry laugh. Because honestly, <em> Lavender </em>? </p><p>Harry remembered how she had leapt onto a table and screamed when she saw a cockroach scuttling about in Potions last week. </p><p>“ Is that really the best you could come up with? “ He said in a flat tone. </p><p>“ I’m not joking! “ Rom hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>“ No, no, you’re right. I’d be scared of her too. “ Harry mocked, elbowing Ron in the ribs when they paused outside the entrance to the Common Room. “ She’s, what, 5’1 <em> and </em>she can make me disappear! How horrifying. “ </p><p>They walked into the Common Room and lo and behold, there sat Lavender, all the chairs pushed around her to form a circle, while she and Dean sat on the centre sofa. </p><p>“ I heard my name. “ She drawled, drumming her fingers against the arm of the sofa. Around her sat three students of every house, but for some reason, Harry found himself unable to focus on their faces. “Did you want to say something? “ </p><p>Her pink nails glinted in the light and she grinned, all teeth, and Harry tried very hard not to feel threatened by her. </p><p>He took a step back. </p><p>“ Nope, nothing. “ </p><p>“ Good. “ She smiled. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 5 </em> </span>
</p><p>It wasn’t just the Slytherins anymore. </p><p>Lavender and Dean had somehow accomplished the impossible and roped all four houses to fuck him over. Harry would have been impressed if he weren’t so horrified. </p><p>And, looking at how Neville sat beside Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass with Hannah Abott, smiling like the sun shone out of her ass, Harry was <em> definitely </em> horrified. </p><p>As per usual, Riddle sat in the second front most row, an empty seat beside him. </p><p>“ Mind if I sit here? “ Harry sighed defeatedly. He didn’t even have the energy to glare at Dean  anymore. </p><p>“ Sure. “ Riddle said, twirling his quill around his fingers, eyes following Harry as he sat down. “ You know, “ he said, resting his chin on his hand, that same stupid smile on his face. “ You don’t have to ask every time. You’re welcome to sit beside me whenever you want. “ </p><p>Harry faltered. His gaze met with Riddle’s, and stayed there until Harry broke contact. He opened his mouth, then promptly closed it, his throat suspiciously dry. He settled on a soft thanks and firmly kept his gaze on McGonagall for the rest of the lesson. Later at lunch, he sat next to Lavender. </p><p>“ How did you do it? “ He asked, his tongue strangely heavy. </p><p>“ Oh, Harry. “ She said, lowering her voice conspiratorially. “ You should already know by now, a witch never reveals her secrets. “ </p><p>Harry only hummed in response.</p><p> He could still feel the heat of Riddle’s gaze on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 9 </em> </span>
</p><p>The Charms classroom was the biggest classroom, being one of the largest classes Harry had. It was also Harry’s favourite. It had a welcoming, airy feel to it, largely due to the  huge floor to ceiling windows lining the front wall on either side of Flitwick’s desk. Sunlight streamed through them, bathing Riddle in sunlight. </p><p><em>It was unfair</em>, Harry thought. <em>Unfair and completely unnatural how Riddle</em> <em>looked good from every angle</em>. It just shouldn’t be possible. The way light gave his hair a dark, glossy sheen, making deep brown eyes glint red for just a moment. In contrast, Harry felt like a small Troll wearing glasses. </p><p>“ Do I have something on my face? “</p><p>Harry panicked.</p><p>“ Yes. “ The word came out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Behind him, Terry Boots cackled. Riddle only looked dumbfounded. </p><p>“ Uh—I mean, “ Harry stammered, eyes rapidly scanning Riddle’s face. “ You have—an eyelash. On your left cheek, actually. “  </p><p>“ Would you mind getting it off? “ </p><p>Harry’s brain slowed down to that one sentence and his heart almost leaped out of his chest. </p><p>Mutely, he nodded and leaned forward, hand coming up against Riddle’s cheek. Harry picked it off, pretending not to notice the impossibly sharp curve of Riddle’s cheekbones as he did so. </p><p>“ Here, “ he said dazedly, taking Riddle’s hand and placing the eyelash on his palm. “ You’re supposed to make a wish. “ </p><p>Riddle only looked at him, his eyes dark with emotion. Harry froze, his brain finally catching up to the rest of his body.</p><p>“ I mean—” He stammered, all the blood leaving his body at once. Riddle’s stare was dark and heavy, the corner of his lip twitching downwards. </p><p>Then, he lifted his hand to his mouth and blew lightly. Harry followed the motion, eyes wide. Riddle’s palm was empty when he dropped it back down. </p><p>“ What are you doing? “ Harry asked, completely baffled. </p><p>“ I made a wish. ‘ Riddle stated slowly, his smile just a touch mocking.</p><p>“ What? “ </p><p>Riddle leaned closer, showing off his empty palm. “ That’s what you’re supposed to do, right? Make a wish, and blow on it? “ </p><p>Harry frowned. Was Riddle...humouring him? </p><p>“ What did you wish for? “ Harry asked, eyes narrowed. Riddle was the silent, serious type. Like Snape, or McGonagall. He wasn’t the type to wish on stray eyelashes.</p><p>So what exactly was he playing at? </p><p>“ You shouldn’t tell people your wishes, “ Riddle chided. “ Although, if you want to know that badly..” </p><p>Harry pursed his lips. Tom smirked back at him, slow and sharp. </p><p>“ Alright, what do you want? “ </p><p>Tom hummed and drummed his fingers on the desk, pretending to think it over. Harry rolled his eyes. </p><p>“ Well, then, “ he mused. “ I suppose a kiss would suffice. “</p><p>Behind them, more than one person choked. Frankly, Harry shared their sentiment. </p><p>“...What? “ </p><p>“ A kiss for a wish “ Riddle said, smiling as he did so. “ Equal exchange. Isn’t that how it works in fairytales, Harry? “ </p><p>Harry only stared. Then, he turned away, blood rushing up his face so fast he thought his head would explode. </p><p>His stomach twisted and turned, and Harry pinched himself extra  hard, just in case. </p><p>Then, laughter burst out beside him. </p><p>“ Salazar’s balls, I was <em> joking </em>. “ Riddle gasped, grabbing the desk for support. “ Merlin, you’re face. “ </p><p>Harry gaped at him. Partly because Tom Riddle was <em> laughing </em> , also because Tom Riddle was laughing at <em> him. </em>And apparently, a small, stupid part of himself was hurt by that.</p><p>“ Yeah, ‘ He mustered up a weak smile. “Aren’t you just <em> hilarious. </em> “ </p><p>Riddle chuckled again, the edges of his lips quirked up in just the smallest smiles, small wrinkles on the sides of his eyes— had he always done that when he smiled?—and Harry’s stomach did the weird flipping thing and—<em> oh. </em></p><p>
  <em> Oh, fuck.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 11 </em> </span>
</p><p> Harry trudged into Defense, his muscles aching in protest. As their match with Slytherin drew ever closer, Angelina pushed them harder and harder. They’d practiced for five hours in the rain yesterday. Harry wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to so much as  <em> look </em> at a Snitch ever again. </p><p>He barely managed to bring himself to his seat beside Riddle’s. Groaning when he finally sat down, he let his head fall on the table with a thump. He didn’t bother trying to switch seats anymore. The last time he had managed to snatch a seat beside Ron, Tracy Boots had just spouted the most bullshit excuse Harry had ever heard and Slughorn happily had them switch seats. </p><p>Harry heard a dull thump beside him. He doesn’t bother acknowledging Riddle, there’s no need to feed the man’s already dangerous ego.</p><p>“ Everyone, stand up. “ Snape snapped sharply. Harry turned behind to look at Hermione, who only shrugged. “ We’ll be changing the seating plan today. “ </p><p>Lavender’s hand shot up like a bullet. “Professor.. we don’t have a seating plan. “ </p><p>“ Which is exactly why we need one. “ Snape said, giving her a particularly nasty glare. “ If you have any complaints you can bring it up over detention. “ </p><p>Lavender huffed, shoulders slumping in defeat. </p><p>In the end, Snape had them arranged by house. Slytherins and Ravenclaws in the top left and right respectively, and Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the bottom left and right respectively. Riddle caught his glance across the room, his expression sour for just a moment before smoothening over.</p><p>They stay seated for only half an hour before Snape’s having them practice dueling. The muscles in his thighs burn in protest and Harry sends Hermione--who he was lucky enough to be partnered with-- a weak smile.</p><p>“ Quidditch hurts, “ He lamented, making sure to keep his eyes as wide as possible. “ Go easy on me? “ </p><p>‘ Nothing above fifth year spells, “ She promised and if Harry didn’t know better he would have felt relieved. </p><p>Their duel is fast, not as fast as usual but it still has Harry bent over, gasping for breath afterwards. When his legs felt like they were about to fall off, he made his way through the crowd to head back to his seat for a quick break, Hermione paving the way in front of him. </p><p>Then he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, a dark blue blur heading towards him. It’s only inches away and Harry held his breath, body jerking out of the way. </p><p>Except he’s just a second to late and it hits him on his side, right below his ribs. Instantly, his legs give out from under him, folding under him like wet cardboard. </p><p>On instinct, Harry brought his arms up to shield his face. He’s three seconds away from face planting into the wooden flor when arms wrap around his chest. The person held him close to their chest, before hoisting him back up to his feet.</p><p>Harry turned, ready to give a speech’s worth of apologies and thank you’s. Only, his voice falls flat in his throat when he turns and sees Riddle’s face twisted into a smug smirk only inches away from his, arms still wrapped securely around his chest.</p><p>Harry politely ignored the way his chest tightened and did the most logical thing he could think of. </p><p>He pushed Riddle away.</p><p>Which probably would have gone better if he had cast the counter curse first. </p><p>Instead, he collapsed, again, and Riddle had to sling his arm across his shoulder to keep him standing, the other one laying innocently on Harry’s waist. </p><p>Hermione—bless her— casts the counter curse and after a mumble of apologies, Harry wrenched himself free. He forced himself to slow his pace and <em> walk, not run </em>, to his seat.</p><p>“ Are you alright? “ Hermione murmured, crouching down beside him. </p><p>“ I am an idiot. “ Harry said instead.  Hermione patted his knee. </p><p>Her silence is telling enough for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 13 </em> </span>
</p><p>“ I think I’ve been kicked out of Slytherin. “ A dark voice mused from behind him. Harry knew who it was before he even turned around to look. </p><p>Sure enough, Riddle loomed behind him, his smile looking just a tad too satisfied for Harry's peace of mind. </p><p>“ Really. “ Harry said, tone laced with a healthy dose of suspicion. He wasn’t the most observant person but even he knew that Riddle held Slytherin in a tight leash. There were even a whole bunch of rumours that he was Slytherin’s descendent.</p><p>“ See for yourself. “ Riddle gestured towards Slytherin’s table. The table was packed with students, and not just Slytherins either. There were Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Gryffindors wedged amongst the sea of green. </p><p>In contrast, the other three tables are relatively bare. Almost half of the seventh year Gryffindors are missing, including Ron and Hermione, which made things ten times more suspicious.</p><p>“ Ah, “ Harry peered up at Riddle, noticing the way his eyes glinted for just a second before it disappeared. “Well then, you can have my seat. “  Harry stood up, forcing Riddle to take a step back as he swung his legs over the bench and got up. </p><p>He’s only made it a few steps before Riddle’s hand latches onto his elbow, his grip like iron. Harry stiffened. Riddle’s eyes burn into his back like hot pokers making the hair on the back of his neck stand.</p><p>“ How dense can you be? “ Riddle sounded exasperated, his voice low enough that Harry nearly missed it. He has no idea what Riddle's saying, but decides that it hardly matters, not when Riddle’s grip is just a hair's breadth away from being painful and his tone speaks of a dark promise.  </p><p>Harry steeled himself, free hand twitching to his pocket where he kept his wand. “ Is this because of what happened in Defense? Because it was an accident and I— “ He barely managed to get out before—</p><p>Before Riddle tugged and Harry was pulled into his arms. </p><p>It takes him a second to realise that Riddle is kissing him. </p><p>And then it takes him another to realise that he <em> likes </em> it. </p><p>His hands moved on their own, one pulling Riddle closer, the other winding itself on the back of his neck. </p><p>For a moment,the world was silent, fully shrunken down to just him and Riddle.</p><p>Then it’s not. </p><p>People were screaming, a far, far away part of him realised. It’s quite a horrifying mix of sounds. Some are squealing, cheering, Harry’s pretty sure he can hear a few broken hearted sobs. </p><p>Riddle finally let him go, huffing lightly in his ear. Riddle’s smiling, he realised dumbly. It’s a mix between a smug smirk and a smile, the same, stupid crinkle on the corner of his eye and Harry wondered if it’s a hint of something <em>more.</em></p><p>“ Get that dick, Harry Potter! “ Lavender screamed and suddenly he’s thrusted back to reality. </p><p>“ Get off! “ He gasped, somehow finding the strength in his boneless body to pull himself away from Riddle. </p><p>Riddle doesn’t let him.</p><p>“ Why should I? “ </p><p>“ Because.. “ Harry faltered, and it’s at that moment that Riddle smiled—beamed, really— throwing him off balance. It’s happy and light and makes him look so stupidly handsome that it takes Harry’s breath away. </p><p>“ You kissed me. “ Riddle said victoriously, showing off his perfectly straight teeth without looking the slightest bit threatening. Which is quite an achievement for him, Harry supposed. </p><p>“ No, “ Harry corrected, sounding far too calm. “ <em> You </em> kissed <em> me. “  </em></p><p>“ We kissed. “ Riddle agreed amicably. “ So, Harry, did you really think I’d let you go after all that? “ </p><p>And then he yanks once more and Harry is pulled into another devastating, searing kiss. Only this time, he tangled both his hands into the silky mess of Riddle’s hair and kissed back harder. </p><p>Riddle smiled into his mouth. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry christmas and a happy new year yalls &lt;33 this is my first pairing fic so go easy on me guys</p><p>Also, the blow on an eyelash for a wish is a thing my grandparents would always tell me, so I thought it would be fun to include it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff that happened in the background that Harry is conveniently unaware of</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright folks,,, i’m gonna warn you straight away that this last chapter is pure crack so if the professors seem oc its cause i cannot find a way to make them sound serious about this whole dumbass situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <span class="u">Day 1 - Slytherin Common Room</span>  </em>
</p><p><br/>
“ It’s ridiculous, really, “ Pansy admonished gleefully, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “Honestly, Gryffindors all have their heads so far up their asses, no wonder they can barely think straight. “ </p><p>Daphne gushed, fanning herself lightly. “But do you think Potter will really do it? I mean like he’s got a crush on Riddle since forever.“ </p><p>“ Of course not,“ Draco snorted. “He wouldn’t dare.“</p><p>Daphne hummed thoughtfully. “I’d bet on it.” </p><p>“Really? How much.“ Draco’s eyes gleamed. Daphne smirked, sitting up straight. She rested an elbow and leaned closer, her face unreadable. Draco stared back just as hard. </p><p>“Ten galleons he does it.“ </p><p>Draco raised a sleek eyebrow at her. “Alright, I’ll double that. Twenty says he chickens out.“ </p><p>“Actually, you’ll have to join the official betting pool.“ Pansy chimed in, her copy of <em> Witch’s Weekly </em> lying forgotten on her lap. “Starting price is fifteen galleons, by the way.“ </p><p>“That’s the <em> starting price—“  </em></p><p>Pansy shrugged. “The Ravenclaws started it. They’re pretty confident Potter won’t make it.“ </p><p>“He’d never do it,“ Draco drawled, already fishing coins out of his pocket. “ Do you really think Harry Potter, <em> the </em> Golden Boy of Gryffindor would ever ask out a Slytherin? Riddle’s isn’t his type, he likes them Cedric Diggory type of guy—“ </p><p>“ Does he now? “ A cool voice interrupted from behind them. Draco felt his soul leave his body. </p><p>“ Yeah—“ Draco sputtered, flushing red as Riddle stepped forward into his haze. “ I mean, he wouldn’t dare try! You’re way out of his league!“ </p><p>Riddle cocked his head. “Am I?“ </p><p>He was met with a chorus of agreement. Pansy nodded vigorously, Draco and Daphne mimicking her. Draco wished his dignity a silent goodbye. </p><p>“Yes!“ </p><p>“You’re out of everyone’s league!“</p><p>“Potter doesn’t even come close to deserving you!“ </p><p>Riddle smiled, watching at them bend over backwards  in amusement. </p><p>“Put me in the bet.“ He ordered. They all gaped at him. Daphne recovered fastest. </p><p>“How much should I put in?“ She asked. </p><p>“Fifty galleons.“ </p><p>Daphne nodded, taking out her pouch from her pocket. Draco glared at her. <em>Kiss ass</em>, he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. </p><p>“Alright,“ She said shamelessly. “Fifty galleons that Potter doesn’t do it.“ </p><p>“No,“ Riddle smirked. He peered down at them, a cruel smile on his lips. “Fifty that he does.“ </p><p>He grinned once more and promptly fucked off. Draco had never felt more relieved. </p><p>Or more worried for Harry Potter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 3 - Teacher’s  Meeting Room </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“And that is all for our monthly staff meeting,“ Albus Dumbledore concluded, clapping his hands together. “Thank you all for participating so enthusiastically, it truly warms my heart to see all of you working so hard—“ </p><p>“Not just yet.“ Minerva McGonagall snapped as she stood up, her chair grating against the floor. The sharp, screeching sound jolted Sybil Trelawney awake. </p><p>“There’s been a wave of unrest circulating among the students. I’m sure all of you have noticed especially— “ Her eyes narrowed in on Horace Slughorn. Said man started sweating.<br/>
“ —you, Horace.“ </p><p>Horace nervously fingered his tie. “I think you’re just imagining things, Minerva. My Slytherins are as calm as ever, in fact—“ </p><p>“Actually, I’ve noticed it as well. Though I wouldn’t call it ‘a wave of unrest’” Filius Flitwick said. “Students are mingling more with those from other houses, surely that’s a good thing?“ </p><p>“ Dear Merlin, “ Albus said wetly, flicking a non-existent tear off of the corner of his eye, ignoring the way Severus Snape rolled his eyes. “Have we finally achieved our decades-long goal of inter house unity?“</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous.“ Minerva said flatly. “They’re obviously planning something.“ </p><p>“I believe it involves a certain bet concerning Harry Potter and Tom Riddle.“ Severus drawled.  “I’m sure all of you are aware of this.“ His gaze fell pointedly on Horace Slughorn, who refused to meet his eyes. </p><p>“They’re truly willing to go so far for one bet?“ Minerva asked. </p><p>“Well, you must admit, they would make a lovely couple. “ Pomona Sprout admitted. “ We should just let them be, it isn’t harming anyone after all—“ </p><p>“ Absolutely not! “ Minerva hissed. “ I am well aware of Tom Riddle’s <em> less than stellar </em>reputation when it comes to relationships and I refuse to stand by and watch as he makes a fool out of one of my best students! “ </p><p>“Minerva, calm down. “ Filius said. “You know very well how stubborn Mr. Potter can be, I’m sure he won’t let himself be pushed around by his peers for something so trivial.“ </p><p>He turned to face the rest of his colleagues. “However, I think we should reach out to Mr Riddle. He has a strong influence on the rest of the student body, perhaps he could get them to stop?“ </p><p>“Actually, “ Horace piped up, “ I believe Mr Riddle himself has participated in the bet— “ </p><p>“ <em> What—“  </em></p><p>“ I’m certain he has nothing but good intentions towards Mr Potter!“ Horace defended, finding the spine to stand straight when Minerave glared at him. </p><p>“Have you forgotten your responsibilities as an educator?! How could you encourage this situation, especially knowing how he can be—“ </p><p>“I wasn’t the only one!“ Horace snapped. He gestured angrily around the table. “Filius and Pomona betted as well! “ </p><p>“Shame on every single one of you—“ </p><p>“I betted against.“ Filius chirped. </p><p>“I betted that he would!“ Pomona shared. </p><p>Minerva turned to look disbelievingly at Albus and Severus. “We must put an end to this! “ </p><p>“Actually, Minerva, dear.“ Albus chuckled. “Severus and I put forth our own bets as well.“ </p><p>Minerva sighed, leaning into her seat as she massaged her temples wearily. </p><p>“At least tell me you betted against?“ </p><p>“We both bet he would.” Snape said. “ I said he would succumb in a week.“ </p><p>“All of you have gone senile.“ She commented, scanning her colleagues' faces with tired eyes. “I suppose Sybil has participated as well, then.“ </p><p>“ I bet he would. “ Sybil said, blinking her eyes blearily. “ I am a seer, you know. “ </p><p>“Well then, I suppose I’ll act with the common sense you all seem to have lost, “ Minerva fumed, “ and bet against it. “ </p>
<hr/><p>Somewhere in Hogwarts, Harry Potter sneezed three times. </p><p>“ Looks like someone likes you, Harry ,” teased a very happy Lavender Brown. </p><p>“ Fuck off, “ said a very unhappy Harry Potter. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 3 - A few hours before the Teachers’ Meeting in an unknown location </em>   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly do I get in return?” Lavender Brown practically purred, batting her eyelashes profusely at Tom Riddle. </p><p>“Three Potions essays, all Os, the answer scheme for Flitiwick’s test next week and, “ he looked her over slowly, “a Briar’s Beautiful Bust Enchancing potion.“ </p><p>Were she a lesser woman, Lavender would have blushed. “No.“ </p><p>Tom Riddle cocked his head. “No?“ </p><p>“I want a date.“ Lavender announced, twirling a gold lock around her finger. “Selwyn. Madam Puddifoot’s. This Friday, three o’clock sharp.“ </p><p>“You won’t get anything else but that.“ </p><p>“Fine.“ </p><p>“Deal.“</p><p>“It’s a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Riddle,“ Lavender chirped happily, holding out a hand. </p><p>Riddle pushed past her. Lavender let her hand fall to her side with a smile. “Likewise,“ he called out over his shoulder, not sparing her a single glance back. </p><p>Left alone in the dim room, Lavender Brown put her hands together and started to plan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Day 10 - Teachers’ Meeting Room</span>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As most of you already know, it’s officially been a week.“ Minerva announced, scanning across the staff table. </p><p>“Since everyone <em> except Severus </em> had the common sense not to place a deadline,“ she paused, partly for dramatic effect and partly to savour the look on said person’s face. “Severus Snape, you are officially out of the bidding. “ </p><p>Taking his queue, Albus conjured a large golden pot and placed it in the centre of the table. </p><p>Severus rolled his eyes before venomously hurling a large heavy pouch of coins into the pot. Pomona and Horace clapped in good nature as Filius made confetti burst from the tip of his wand.</p><p>Decorated with confetti, Severus Snape seethed and promised revenge. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Day 15 </em>   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’m sure all of you are aware of the spectacle Mr Riddle and Mr Potter created this morning,“ announced Severus jovially, which was—as the majority of the people present can attest to— a sight to behold. </p><p>“Since everyone <em> except Minerva </em>—“ </p><p>“ And me, “ reminded Flitwick. </p><p>Snape sighed. “—and Filius had the common sense to bid <em> against</em>,“ he paused purely for the joy of watching Minerva’s eye twitch in agitation. “Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick, you have <em> officially </em> lost the bidding.” </p><p>A familiar golden pot appeared in the centre of the table. “Pay up.“ </p><p>Minerva sighed and tossed a very large money pouch into the pot, followed by a slightly smaller one from Filius. </p><p>“Oh, Minerva, you should have known,“ said Sybil, patting her colleague’s shoulder patronisingly. “I told you, it would happen, my <em> Sight </em> never fails.“ </p><p>“This was all because of your meddling.“ Minerva glared at Severus, pointedly ignoring Sybil, who continued to pat her shoulder. “I heard about what happened in Defense, if it weren’t for you—“ </p><p>“I did that with the intention of breaking them apart,“ Severus said smoothly. “However, against all odds it only made them fall harder. Sybil was right, you see. <em> It was fate.“  </em></p><p>“My visions don’t lie!” Sybil hummed happily.</p><p>“Her visions don’t lie.“ Severus parroted in mock seriousness. </p><p>If McGonagall was strangely despondent for the next few days, and Snape unnaturally content, no student dared mention it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span class="u"> <em> Day 20 </em> </span> </p><p>“Don’t you want to know what my wish was?“ Tom said in one of the few moments when they weren’t snogging the life out of each other. </p><p>“No.“ Harry said happily before proceeding to snog the life out of his boyfriend. When he finally pulled away, Tom was panting, eyes glazed over, practically glue to Harry’s mouth. </p><p>He had done that, Harry thought proudly. </p><p>“You shouldn’t go around telling people your wishes,“ Harry said breathlessly, “or else they won’t come true.“</p><p>Riddle smiled, looking completely besotted as he raised a hand up to Harry’s face. Blood rushing south, Harry leaned closer and closed his eyes. </p><p>Anticipation flowed through him as their breaths intermingled, an arm snaking around his waist and then Tom—</p><p>Ruffled his hair. Harry felt a chuckle brush across his cheek. Frowning, he opened his eyes to see Tom smiling rather fondly at him. </p><p>“I bet you didn’t even make a wish,“ Harry pouted. Tom only laughed, which was a bright, glow-in-the-dark, gigantic red flag in Harry’s mind. “Oh my god, you didn’t even make a wish at all.“ </p><p>Harry pulled away from him before Tom could distract him enough to get away scot free. “You were just screwing with me the whole time, weren’t you? “ </p><p>“It is remarkably easy.“ Tom admitted, his lips twisted into a playful grin that Harry definitely did not want to kiss.</p><p>“You don’t deserve me,“ he said instead, letting Tom pull him closer. </p><p>“No, I don’t.“ Tom pressed a kiss to his temple. “You are <em> definitely </em>way out of my league.“ </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have officially come to an end! It was fun while it lasted guys. I was actually also hit with another idea for a tomarry fic but idk if i should post it cause pairings are super new for me to do and idk if its good enough :p </p><p>Anyway,,, rant over lets talk about the fic!<br/>- harry sneezing three times is a cute thing i thought i would add, cause sneezing thrice meant that someone loved you or you would fall in love soon<br/>- snape is a petty little shit and that is canon<br/>- also i was really lazy to think of a proper roll of the defence teacher so i just made snape do it</p><p>And this concludes the end! Thank you guys for all your support, it was incredibly overwhelming and definitely spurred me on!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>